Recently, a great quantity of researches on robots have been conducted and various types of robots have developed and are commercially being used. In particular, applications of surgical robots capable of performing an operation instead of a doctor's hands have greatly anticipated.
By using such a surgical robot, hand tremors may be removed and a region of a human body with which it may be infeasible for a human's hand to come into contact, the region being hidden by bones to be thereby invisible to the naked eyes, may be subjected to surgery, such that a surgery operation may be significantly, precisely performed.
However, currently commercialized surgical robots have merely provided image information on a body region to have surgery, but due to the absence of a tactile sensing member, it may be difficult to confirm information regarding force applied by the surgical robot to a tissue when a robot performs an operation, in particular, when the robot operates a tissue having a high level of damage possibility, whereby damage may be applied to the tissue.
Accordingly, researches into installing a device for precisely measuring force on an operation terminal or the like, of the surgical robot have been conducted, but in the case of the device for measuring force, it may be difficult to accurately measure force in all directions and further, it may be infeasible to mount a sensor on an arm of the robot as well as to maintain a shape of the robot arm.